


Accidental

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Nothing makes a party more interesting than accidentally seeing your best friend’s erect penis.





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> A college AU. Fluffier than you would expect from the summary.

Derek’s not much of a party person. He’s kind of shy, and a little socially awkward.

But when Stiles had invited him, he’d remembered all those late-night phone calls between them—the latest of which had included Stiles mumbling “You’re one of my best friends,” before drifting off—so he’d said yes. Because Stiles _wanted_ him there, and Derek was more than flattered by that.

So now he’s here, at a party in full swing, but there’s no Stiles in sight. Instead of standing alone like a loser, waiting for him, starts talking to the few people he actually knows. Boyd is, as always, an island of soothing calm, and Derek enjoys it right up until Boyd is called away to help move a keg.

Derek makes his way through the crowded living room, and he’s in the middle of saying hello to Isaac when a drunk asshole stumbles into him, with two solo cups full of beer.

They slosh all over him, and Derek grimaces because now he _reeks_.

Scott hurries over a few moments later, apologizing and steering the drunk guy away. Then he says, “You can go up to my room and grab a fresh shirt, if you want.”

And Derek definitely _does_ want, so he heads up the stairs and takes the second door on the right, per Scott’s instructions.

But when he opens it—

Stiles is sprawled sideways across the end of Scott’s bed, completely naked, his dick rock hard and arched along his belly. His eyes are half-closed, his legs splayed wide, and he looks—

The shock leaves Derek standing there seconds too long, but before he finally shuts the door, he catches a glimpse of Erica standing close by, her hands on her hips and her shirt riding up.

_So it’s like that, then?_ Derek thinks as he turns and goes back down the stairs as quickly as he can. He was sure Erica was dating Boyd, but after what he’s seen he isn’t so certain.

At least he can go home now, there’s no more reason to stay.

He can finally get out of this hot, noisy house.

But Boyd catches him before he can get the front door open. “Hold on,” he says firmly. “Just hold on a minute.”

“Why?” Derek says, irritated. He just wants to get _away_.

Patient as ever, Boyd just pulls him into the kitchen, where it’s a little quieter. Erica appears moments later, her mouth turned down. “I saw your freaked-out face,” she says bluntly. “You obviously haven’t been around Stiles when he drinks. Alcohol makes him hot, and lowers his inhibitions a lot, so he usually ends up taking off his clothes.” She shrugs. “Over the years I’ve seen more of him than I’d like to, honestly.”

“Oh,” Derek says, because that wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“Yeah,” Erica says. “Hope you weren’t, like, scarred for life or anything.”

“No,” Derek says quickly. “It was just… a shock, you know?”

Erica nods in understanding, and to his surprise, so does Boyd. “Look, he’s asleep now, but here’s my suggestion—wait until he sobers up, and ask him out on a date. Maybe then he’ll be taking off his clothes for the right reasons,” she mutters.

“ _Erica,_ ” Body says, but he looks amused.

“I—but do you really think—” Derek tries.

“Yes!” Erica interrupts, clearly fed up. “He did a bunch of shots because he was so nervous about asking you out.” She grabs his shoulder, gives it a firm squeeze. “So be brave, Derek. Make a move.” Then she just walks away. Boyd gives him a little nod of encouragement, then he’s gone too.

 Derek wavers for a few minutes, then slowly makes his way back upstairs. When he opens the bedroom door, cautiously this time, he sees that Stiles is asleep, just like Erica said. He’s relived to see that she’s covered the lower half of his body with a blanket.

He finds a post-it note on Scott’s desk, and writes: _Put your clothes on, drink some water, and then meet me by the pool._ He quickly signs his name, then gently places it on Stiles’ chest. Hopefully he won’t sleep through the rest of the party.

Derek doesn’t really want to wait that long to talk to him.

Before he leaves, be grabs the clean shirt he originally came up here for, and slips out to change in the hall. He stuffs his beer-stained shirt in the laundry basket in the bathroom, then heads downstairs to the pool.

 

*

 

Almost everyone is inside the house, where the alcohol is, so Derek mostly has the back yard to himself. The only other people there are two guys passed out in the pool chairs. But they’re not very interesting, so after a while Derek pulls off his socks and shoes and dips his feet in the water, lightly splashing them. It’s oddly soothing.

It’s warm and pleasant outside, but it’s starting to get dark, and Derek wonders if he should just go home, try again another day. But just as he’s about to move, Stiles sits down next to him, so close their thighs nearly touch, and slips his bare feet into the water next to Derek’s.

Derek is relieved to see that he’s fully dressed.

“Hey,” Stiles says quietly. “So, um, I thought I had a dream where you saw me naked, but I’m pretty sure that actually happened.”

“It did, yeah,” Derek says. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting you to be there. Naked.”

“Yeah, I do dumb stuff when I drink,” Stiles sighs, shaking his head. “And I actually came out here to apologize to _you_. I’m sure you didn’t want to, um, see that.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Derek says quickly. “It was obviously accidental. Though I thought maybe you came out here for a different reason.”

Stiles cocks his head, playfully flicks his feet through the water. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Erica said—”

“Aww, fuck,” Stiles blurts. “She told you about my awkward crush, didn’t she?”

Derek grabs Stiles’ arm before he can start inching away. “It wasn’t bad news,” he says quickly. “I only showed up to this party because _you_ invited me.” He sends Stiles a nervous look. “I was hoping it would make you like me better.”

“I like you plenty already,” Stiles says, grinning.

“But I’m so…boring,” Derek protests. “I mean, my favorite place to hang out is the _library._ ”

“And I’m glad it is, because that’s where I met you,” Stiles says, nudging his shoulder. “And you were willing to come to this party, even though you hate them. I don’t think you’re boring, Derek. I think you’re amazing.”

“I’m not,” Derek says, ducking his head. He knows he’s blushing.

“You are. Not only are you really smart and incredibly dedicated, but you also let me call you at three in the morning to talk about anything. Or everything.”

“I like those calls,” Derek says, looking over at Stiles. “They make me feel less alone.”

Stiles nods. “Sometimes, when we talk, I imagine I’m lying next to you,” he says. And in the darkness of the back yard, the only sound their own quiet voices, it almost seems like this _is_ one of those late-night conversations. “And sometimes I’d imagine you were my boyfriend,” he finishes in a whisper.

“I did that too,” Derek says, covering Stiles’ hand with his own.

“Did you really?” Stiles asks softly as he leans in, lips almost grazing Derek’s ear.

“Every time,” Derek says, turning his head.

And then they’re kissing, slow and sweet and better than he could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
